Propylene is the raw material for a variety of products including polypropylene and propylene glycol, and is traditionally produced as a by-product of steam cracking and FCC. Due to a recent shift to lighter steam cracker feedstock, which results in a lower propylene yield, and a reduced demand for motor gasoline, steam cracking may not be able to satisfy a growing demand for propylene. Consequently there is demand for increased propylene production.